hulk_comic_crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Mass Effect: Gamma Protocol
Mass Effect: Gamma Protocol is a made-up crossover where Hulk is in the universe of Mass Effect. Plot The story starts with Miranda Lawson talking to the Illusive Man at Cerberus HQ about the idea of Hulk being with a crew. Illusive Man tells her not to worry, as Hulk could be a very useful ally due to his boundless strength, but Miranda is worried about his intentions. We then cut to Suvi Anwar, the lovable pilot of the Tempest trying to figure out what type of species Hulk is, but to no avail. Frustrated, she decided to try a simpler experiment: testing the physical endurance of someone when they're being tickle tortured. She chooses Miranda Lawson as her test subject due to her "perfect" genetic structure. Hulk arrives aboard the Tempest and meets the crew, though he makes special impressions with Cora, Peebee, Vetra, Drack, and Lexi. Sara Ryder points out that both Suvi and Miranda weren't there. They then hear a loud laugh; Sara points out that the sound is coming from Suvi's room. A video panel shows a feather tickling Miranda's foot, who laughs at the unbearable sensation before telling her tickler to stop. Cut to Miranda, strapped to a strange device, her wrists and ankles restrained as dozens of brushes and bristles attached to robotic appendages rub along her perfect body, tickling her into madness. Suvi simply marvels at Miranda's reaction and writes down a note about how long she intends to tickle Miranda, whose eyes widen at the sight of the note. It reads: "Seven hours should do it". Ignoring the sound, Hulk and Sara start conversing so they'd get comfortable with each other. Sara tells Hulk about her twin brother being trapped in hypersleep, and Hulk told Sara about his human mother's death at the hands of his father, getting Sara to shed a couple of tears. Sara pats Hulk's shoulder and offers him dinner, asking if he likes Italian. He grins, and says "Who doesn't?" Cut back to Miranda, who is still being 'tortured'. She desperately begs Suvi to stop, as she has been tickled for hours, but Suvi refuses, saying that this research will show how much torment a body can endure before it breaks down. Suvi turns the machine back on at level 3, and Miranda screams as a few bristles go into her armpits... After Hulk and Sara's friendly dinner date, Sara returns to her quarters to take a shower. Halfway through, a strange woman with long blonde hair rubs against her and restrains her wrists with leather cuffs that weren't there before. Completely vulnerable, Sara is scared of this woman, wondering if she's an assassin. But her feelings are slightly relieved when the woman, Kathy, tells her that she won't hurt Sara, but she will laugh. Before Sara could ask why she'd laugh, the woman started tickling Sara, scribbling her long fingernails along her body like a spider. Sara couldn't do anything, as her arms were dangling over her head, and couldn't pull them down. All she could do was hope that the woman would eventually let her go, but she doubted that would happen anytime soon. Suvi is still torturing Miranda, though Miranda is barely registering the tickling, disappointing the pilot, as she wanted to tickle Miranda indefinitely, since she was seemingly in love with the Cerberus officer. Suvi amped up the machine at full power, and Miranda started laughing again, this time harder than ever. Miranda screamed, laughed, begged and even offered to have sex with Suvi in exchange for mercy. Characters Protagonists * Hulk * Sara Ryder * Miranda Lawson * Peebee * Cora Harper * Drack * Lexi T'Perro Antagonists * Suvi Anwar * Kathy Locations * Cerberus Headquarters * Suvi Anwar's Room * Sara Ryder's Quarters Category:Fanon